


Limbo

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set in the time between the end of 'If Wishes Were Horses' and the beginning of 'In Divine Proportion', inspired by Barbara and Tommy's conversation after Samantha Walthew's funeral





	Limbo

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I thought hearing his voice would reassure me.

I thought his hand holding mine would ground me.

I thought his presence would make me feel safe.

I thought I would be glad to be alive.

It didn’t. 

It doesn’t. 

I don’t.

I shouldn’t be here.

I shouldn’t have woken up.

I shouldn’t be breathing.

They shouldn’t have saved me.

The shotgun blast should have finished me off.

Instead I am stuck in limbo.

Trapped in a Hell with no way out.

I should be dead.

I’d have welcomed it, embraced it with open arms.

Death would be better than this.


End file.
